


Behind Closed Doors

by FaustusianSutcliff



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Blackmail, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Crossdressing, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, intersex kakashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:52:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4679216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustusianSutcliff/pseuds/FaustusianSutcliff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto happens to stumble upon his teacher in an alleyway a little beat up and bruised and helps him home. While he just thinks his teacher is just another cross dresser. When he returns the next day to check on him, he confesses his feelings to the older man and things just take a turn from there<br/>Naruto/Kakashi<br/>(in the process of being edited)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning this story does feature blackmailish type material. Teacher/Student. I don't know how this story will turn it's sort of taken a mind of its own. I hope you enjoy. Comments are welcome.

1.

Kakashi pushed his hair back from his face as he stepped into the bar and scanned the crowd. He wasn't entirely sure why he was doing this. He should’ve be grading papers. Not cruising for a random hookup on a wednesday night.  

He sighed a bit and fingered the material of the skirt he was wearing. He did liked the way the silk felt against his skin. He never wore this sort of thing often. He had bought the skirt on impulse one afternoon. Dark blue with a black lace trim. Skirts and blouses weren’t his forte. He hardly ever wore them but he liked the attention he got. From both the men and the women. 

Kakashi looked down at his shoes. Black Knee high boots with a thick thin 2 inch heel. He was already tall; he didn't feel towering over anyone this evening.

He took the compact out of his bag and checked his make up before walking over to the bar and sitting down on one of the stools. 

He flashed a smile at the bartender and ordered himself a stiff drink. He ignored the tightening of his gut as another man sat down next to him.

* * *

 

Naruto yawned as he walked down the street rubbing his eyes. His feet hurt, he was exhausted and all he wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep for a hundred years.

"I can't believe I got stuck with Sasuke's shift again," the blond grumbled as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

He yawned again and staggered back a few paces as some guys shoved passed him and frowned.

"Hey watch where you're going."

"Oh fuck off kid," one guy spat.

"You don't have to be an asshole about it," Naruto huffed as he started walking again.

He ignored the rude insult hurled his way and kept walking slowing his steps at the sound of pained groaning. He came to a full stop and squinted trying to peer down the alley.

"Hello?"

Naruto carefully walked down the dimly lit street. It smelled like garbage and blood and with the faint thick smell of sex. His gut churned and he glanced back over his shoulder before looking at the figure on sitting on the ground. 

Long thin pale legs, skirt bunched up around their thighs, he could see bruises forming depsite the poor lighting. 

"Hey, um, ex…excuse me miss…"

"Please go away…"

Naruto blinked and paused at the low voice. 

"I just wanted to see if you're okay…"

"I'm fine…"

Naruto stepped closer and knelt down in front of what he assumed to be a woman. "Did those guys…hurt you?"

He carefully reached out to look at the wound on the pale leg and jumped a little started when a hand smacked it away.

"I said I was fi- Naruto…?!"

The blond blinked. "Mr. Hatake...?"

The man groaned and hid his face in his hands swearing. "Just fucking fantastic…" He lowered his hands to the ground and winced as he sat up. 

Naturo straightened up as the older man pushed himself to stand and he took in his teacher's full appearance. Dark blue skirt with a matching blouse, and knee high boots. The fabric of the blouse was torn at the shoulder and he watched him adjust the skirt. 

"Let me help you," Naturo stepped closer and reached out to steady him only to have his hand once again smacked away.

"I said I was fine…"

"Well you don't look fine. Let me walk you home at least."

"I can walk myself home."

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and watched as the silver haired man took a step and then grab onto the wall for support to keep from almost falling over. He wrapped an arm around his abdomen and kept his hand on the wall as he started half limping half walking. 

"Yes because limping home will be so much faster."

"Why are teenagers such smartass's."

"Why are adults so stubborn?"

Naruto shook his head and walked over and slipped his arm around the man's waist.

"Just lean on me. You don't live far right?"

Kakashi shook his head and allowed the younger male to help him back home and inside his apartment where he half limped over to the couch and sat down.

"So like…you're a crossdresser?" Naruto walked over with a bag of ice and handed it to the man after he got his shoes off.

"Once in a blue moon," Kakashi sighed and accepted the ice. "Would've been better off staying home and grading papers…thanks for helping me home…"

Naruto shrugged and put his hands in his pockets looking around. "It was no trouble. What kind of student would I be if I let my teacher pass out on the side of the road," he joked slightly.

"Hnnn."

"Right...well erm, feel better..." the blond nodded and walked out awkwardly closing the door as he left.


	2. 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N+Disclaimer:This is an idea I got while I was reading a few Naruto/Kakashi fanfics a few days ago. I do not own the characters of Naruto. I am just borrowing them. I apologize in advance if I mess up the characters or make them to ooc. It's been awhile since I watched Naruto so im a little rusty.  
> Comments are always welcome :3

Kakashi winced as he stepped out of the shower and carefully wrapped the towel around his waist being mindful of the bandages covering the scrapes on his body. He wiped the steam off of the mirror and inwardly winced at the black eye. It wasn't as swollen or puffy as it was last night but it was still a bit of a sight for sore eyes.

He sighed pulling on a tank top with the towel still around his waist and dumped his clothes in the laundry hamper before walking down the hall to the kitchen to make some coffee.

He glanced over at the stack of papers on his small dining table and shook his head grabbing a coffee cup and the creamer out of the fridge.

"You in there teach?"

Kakashi paused mid drink and looked towards the window that opened out onto the apartment porch and blinked seeing Naruto standing at the door raising his hand to knock again.

Kakashi decided he had two options at this point. He could pretend he wasn't home and risk being caught. Or he could tell the blonde to go away.

"Mr. Hatake," said blonde grinned and walked over to the window having spotted the man as he looked around.

"Good morning Naruto," Kakashi nodded in greeting and sipped his coffee.

"I hope you don't mind, I just stopped by to see how you were feeling after last night," Naruto scratched the back of his head a little awkwardly. 

"I'm fine…You didn't need to come all the way here to check on me."

Naruto nodded and stood there with his hands in his pockets. 

"…Do you want to come in?"

_ ABORT ABORT ABORT. WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING YOU IDIOT?! _ Kakashi mentally slammed his head into brick wall.

"Sure," Naruto brightened and Kakashi walked to the front door, still in his towel, and unlocked the door opening it.

"Sorry about the mess," Kakashi left the screen door open and walked back to the kitchen.

"What mess? This place is neater than my own place," Naruto looked around as he stepped inside closing the door behind him. "Granted I share it with three other people but still."

"That's right, you, Sasuke, Kiba and Sakura right?" Kakashi asked pouring himself another cup of coffee. 

"Hai. It's really the only way we can all afford the place."

Naruto glanced at the table and tip toed over to the papers seated on it and reached out to touch one.

"Back away from the essay's and you just might leave here alive," Kakashi called from the kitchen.

He pouted and instead sat on the couch.

"I take it you have questions," Kakashi handed him a cup of water and went down the hall to his room to finish changing.

"What makes you say that?" Naruto asked peeking around to watch his ass.

"Well you can't also just be here to check on me. Especially when you saw me well…." The teacher trailed off.

"Crossdressing? It's okay, I mean, it's totally acceptable nowadays."

"I know it's acceptable," Kakashi rolled his eyes as he dug around his drawers for something to wear. Even if he did plan on grading papers all day.

"So do you normally go out at night like that?" Naruto asked leaning in the doorway.

"Son of a –" Kakashi jumped startled and grabbed the towel to keep from falling down. "Is there a reason you're invading my bedroom?"

"We're both guys does it really matter if I see you change?" Naruto asked.

"Well seeing as I am your teacher older than you by almost ten years. It kinda does," Kakashi answered. "Just go back to the living room."

"I…I can't stop thinking about you okay?" the blonde suddenly blurted out.

"Beg pardon?" Kakashi asked blinking.

"I like you, I know I shouldn't because you're my teacher and I'm only 17, but I like you. I think you're amazing and attractive and then seeing you like that last night was just the pebble that broke the camel's back…"

Kakashi made a startled sound as Naturo suddenly kissed him backing him against the wall somewhat trapping him from breaking free.

His lips were very soft against his own and gentle. The short stubble the blond had tickled a little bit against his own hairless face. He didn't even notice the hand that was slowly inching his way down towards the towel and by the time the silver haired man realized it was too late.

"Stop it!" Kakashi pushed Naruto back and held the towel tighter panting a little bit. "Are you crazy?" _ Please don't let him know, for the love of all that is holy please don't let him have gotten that far. _ He silently begged.

"For someone against it, you seemed to like it," Naruto smirked a little bit glancing at the towel. "Quite a bit from the looks of it."

"You need to go," Kakashi started edging towards the bedroom door. He did not like the look in the blonde's eye one bit. He pointed to the front door. “Please.” 

"…I should get to work anyway…see you in class tomorrow Mr. Hatake. I hope you feel better," Naruto reluctantly left the room and threw a grin over his shoulder as he walked out of the apartment..

Kakashi closed the door after he left and locked it closing his eyes. He took a deep breath and tried not to think about how much he liked Naruto’s lips against his own. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you are all enjoying this :) I give you the next chapter. Sorry if it's a bit choppy.

“Morning Mr. Hatake,” Naruto smiled as he walked into the classroom. He frowned as the man glanced at him over his shoulder before returning to writing on the board. The blond leaned back in his chair and took out his notebook starting to copy the warm up on the board.

Naruto continued his good behavior throughout the entire class. He wasn’t distracting, passing notes, making jokes, he even left Sasuke alone. He saw the looks tossed his way, and heared the quiet surprised whispering at his good behavior. He refrained from grinning whenever Kakashi’s called on him and he answered the questions politely. 

He did doodle in his notebook and took notes watching Kakashi move about the room when answering questions.The older man was wearing a pair of dark blue slacks, a long sleeved grey sweater and black loafers, with his hair combed over to one side covering his left eye.

Naruto found his eyes drifting to the crotch area of the teacher's pants thinking. He had heard about people being born with both sets, but usually they had surgery at birth. He huffed quietly since he hadn’t been able to get a good feel the day before. Hopefully luck would be on his side this time. 

The sound of the bell ringing brought him out of his thoughts and he looked around as other students in the class began filing out of the room.

“Don’t you wish to go and enjoy your weekend?” Kakashi finally asked beginning to straighten up his classroom.

“I have work in a few hours so there’s nothing to really enjoy,” Naruto shrugged crossing his arms over his chest.

Kakashi walked over to his desk setting down a stack of worksheets not paying attention as Naruto got up and walked to the door closing it, turning the lock and pulling down the shade.

“I…we should talk…about what happened yesterday…” Naruto sighed.

“What is there to talk about?” Kakashi asked. “Aside from you barging into my room and shoving your tongue down my throat without permission, we have nothing to talk about.”

“So you’re saying had I asked you would’ve let me kiss you?” Naruto asked walking over. 

“No,” Kakashi answered.

Naruto frowned. “I told you I like you and you just brushed me off…”

“You’re only 17, you don’t even know what it means to really like someone.”

“I do too.”

“No you don’t. You’re a child Naruto.”

“You’re not much older than I am.”

“I’m 25. That’s almost ten years older than you are. It’s an adult.”

“I’ll be 18 in two months. I’ll be a legal adult then. The key word being legal.”

“What does this have to do with any-“

Naruto grabbed Kakashi by the wrist and pulled the older man into a deep kiss. He tightened his grip as Kakashi started to squirm and backed him into the desk making him sit and nudging his legs open with his knee earning a slight groan as he rubbed him.

The blond pulled away and saw Kakashi’s cheek flushed pink. “You may not like me back, but it seems you like me enough become easily aroused.”

“Will you stop that?” Kakashi held him back at arm’s length. He closed his legs once he was able. 

“Why not? You seem to want it.”

Naruto reached out and cupped his cheek lightly stroking it. “I don’t need to be an adult to show you how much I like you.”

“Naturo I am your teacher, this is illegal. I could lose my job if someone sees this,” Kakashi said. 

“Well then we’ll make sure no one finds out,” Naruto replied. 

“You don’t know what you’re saying. You don’t know what you’re doing. I’m your-“ he was cut off with a sharp gasp as Naruto quickly worked his belt open and undid the buttons on his pants and worming his hand inside.

He froze paling slightly.

“I know about your little secret…I know this is why those guys did those things to you isn’t it? They thought you were a girl and took you out planning to take a few turns right? You don’t have to say anything, you can just nod.”

Kakashi managed a nod. 

“And they found out you were well mostly physically male, albeit with a few minor additions, and while they did have their intended way with you, the roughed you up a bit yes.”

Kakashi nodded digging his nails into the desk.

“See, I know more than you know.”

Naruto moved his fingers making him bite his lip. He nudged his legs open more stepping between them and moving his fingers deeper.

“Na…Naruto…ple…please don’t do…this…” Kakashi moaned in the back of his throat softly.

“Why? Do you not like it? Tell me you don’t like it and I’ll stop.”

Kakashi looked down and Naturo took it as permission to continue going faster pausing briefly as he felt him clench with a pleasured whimper.

Naruto began working his fingers against that spot and leaned down kissing and sucking at his neck wincing slightly as the teacher grabbed onto his arms hard as he tried to close his legs before he relaxed against him panting and breathing deeply.

He pulled his fingers out and licked them before putting him back in order.

“You may want to clean yourself up,” Naruto walked over to his desk and put his things away in his bag. He shoved his hands in his pockets and paused a brief moment giving Kakashi a kiss on the cheek. “Have a good weekend.”

Naruto unlocked the door walked out of the classroom and met Sasuke out front.

“Took you long enough,” Sasuke started walking. “What were you doing?”

“I had to talk to a teacher about some assignments. Went a little longer than expected,” the blond shrugged.

“Well did you get what you needed?”

“Yep.”

Naruto held open the door as they walked out. “I’ll see you after work?”

“I think me and Sakura are going to go out and get dinner,” he answered.

“Date night?”

“So it would seem.”

“I wish you two the best of fun then.”

Naruto waved and headed off to work glancing towards Kakashi’s room with a small smile.


End file.
